Seismic interpretation is the art and science of finding, identifying, correlating, and understanding the geological structure of the subsurface and its layering through geologic time using seismic data. Human seismic interpretation is not a linear process where a discrete search, identification, correlation, and understanding are sequentially performed, but rather, it is a global iterative process that combines these steps in a non-deterministic manner using information concealed in the seismic data. Automation of such analysis of seismic data is a preferred approach, though the degree to which seismic data analysis has been automated has been limited. Two major picking techniques, volume interpretation and auto tracking, are used in the industry. Both techniques have provided great improvements to the seismic interpretation process, but a fully automated process is desired. A need exists for a method of volume interpretation and auto tracking to make a horizon picking processes for seismic data as efficient as possible. This picking can be partially automated, but requires the guidance of a human interpreter.
A need exists for a robust method of data analysis that does not rely on local analysis of such data.
A need exists for a fully automatic method for finding geological features from seismic data.
A need exists for a method for analyzing seismic data that is geologically more accurate than conventional techniques and ensures spatial coherence globally, and not merely locally.
The present invention meets these needs.